customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Are You a Daisy Player? (Thevideotour1's version)
Are You a Daisy Player? is a video hosted by Greg Dantas, Seiki Hayashi, Daisy Cohen, Jody Locke, and Kenny Yates. Cast * Princess Daisy * Princess Peach * Greg Dantas * Seiki Hayashi * Daisy Cohen * Jody Locke * Kenny Yates Transcript * Greg: Hi, I'm Greg. * Seiki: I'm Seiki. * Daisy: I'm Daisy. * Jody: I'm Jody. * Kenny: And I'm Kenny. * Daisy: And welcome to this excited video. All of you Daisy players can learn the royal technique in Mario games. * Greg: We want to know that you can the best Daisy player of all time. * Seiki: Whether you have princess power, you can be strong, fast, and flexible. * Kenny: Yeah, and if Daisy's the fastest character in Mario games, you'll be able to win games even more fun without losing. * (scene segues to a footage of Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, Toadette, and Birdo in Alpine Assault in Mario Party 8) * Daisy: Princess Daisy can be the strongest character to win all minigames and modes in Mario Party games. * (scene cuts to Princess Daisy and Princess Peach in Bowser Wrestling in Mario Party 4) * Greg: Whether you have Princess Peach as your computer in duel minigames, you can have even more princess power! * (scene cuts to Princess Daisy and Princess Peach in one team and Toadette and Birdo in the other team in King of the Thrill in Mario Party 8) * Seiki: That effect happens when you have Princess Daisy and Princess Peach as partners in 2 vs. 2 minigames in Mario Party games... * (scene cuts to Princess Daisy and Princess Peach in Peach Beach in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) * Jody: ...and different races in Mario Kart: Double Dash. * (scene cuts to Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, Toad, and Toadette in Snow Whirled in Mario Party 6) * Kenny: Fastest time records, more points, perfect just frame timing, and even more faster gameplay combine elements of Princess Daisy power. * (scene cuts to Princess Daisy getting 100 points in Endurance Alley in Mario Party 6) * Jody: And because she's nimble, she can get 100 points in Endurance Alley by winning all minigames from 3 categories while walking through a dark alley... * (scene cuts to Princess Daisy getting 10,000 points in Test for the Best in Mario Party 8) * Greg: ...and getting 10,000 points in Test for the Best easier by win all 10 tests and getting all A pluses while taking a trip to the moon in a hot air balloon to visit the Captain Shy Guys. * Seiki: Because of that, she and Peach are the fastest characters to get win all minigames with a fastest world record you'll ever get. * (scene cuts to Daisy's stat bonuses in Mario Kart Wii) * Greg: In Mario Kart Wii, Princess Daisy's stat bonuses are Speed +4, Handling +2, and Mini-Turbo +3, making her the fastest Medium-sized character in the game. * (scene cuts to Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, Princess Rosalina, and Toadette in Spring Fling in Mario Party 10) * Kenny: If you wanna have even more princess power, use Daisy to team up with Peach, Rosalina, and Toadette as the girl team in Mario Party 10 to add more fun to your gameplay. * (scene cuts to Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, Toadette, and Birdo in Hop-O-Matic 4000 in Mario Party 7) * Jody: If you wanna have that in Mario Party 7 and 8, you can use Daisy to team up with Peach, Toadette, and Birdo just like Brendan and I did in my YouTube videos.